Gesellenprüfung
by Takaya.JD
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Jack und Ana gekidnappt werden, und Gibbs betrunken ist? Genau, Will muss ran und die Crew in ein Abenteuer führen.
1. Default Chapter

"Hey, Welpe, an die Brassen mit dir!" brüllte Captain Jack Sparrow über das Deck, brachte damit viele zum Lachen, aber mindestens einen zum Fluchen. Nämlich diesen besagten Welpen, der besser bekannnt war unter dem Namen Will Turner. Seines Zeichens auch kein Welpe mehr, denn er war inzwischen länger an Bord als manch Anderer aus der Crew. Er schlug sich nun seit über einem Jahr auf See herum, hatte auch seine geliebte Liz an Bord geschleppt und erfreute sich an der allgemein herrschenden Freiheit.

Gäbe es da nicht diese kleinen Unstimmigkeiten mit dem Captain, die ihn nicht nur den Masten, sondern auch die Palme hoch trieben. Er war weder als Letzter in diese Crew gekommen, noch war er der Jüngste oder der Dümmste. So, warum, in drei Teufels Namen, wurde er immer noch Welpe genannt? Nur, weil Jack seinen Vater gekannt hatte, oder selbst einen Sohn in ihm sah? Letzteres posaunte Will gern über das ganze Deck hinaus, was die Nennung dieses Namens für ein paar Tage verhinderte.

"Du solltest mir dankbar sein, alter Köter!" brummte Will vor sich hin, als er an den Brassen zerrte. Denn er war es gewesen, der ihnen ein neues Ziel gegeben hatte, indem er einem betrunkenen Piraten eine Schatzkarte abgeluchst hatte. Eine Schatzkarte, die Jack für echt genug hielt, um ihren Anweisungen zu einer einsamen Insel zu folgen. Auf der hoffentlich wirklich dieser Schatz zu finden war, da dieser Irrtum sonst seine Schuld war.

"So einen weiten Horizont hatten wir ja noch nie", meinte dann plötzlich Liz, die zu ihm gekommen war und hinaus auf das Meer blickte, das für sie immer noch ein großes Abenteuer war. Genau wie das Jagen von Piraten auf dem Deck, denn jeder wich ihr aus, wenn sie wieder einmal etwas lernen wollte. Sicherlich war es gut gemeint, dass sie mit an Deck helfen wollte, aber ihre Tollpatschigkeit in manchen Dingen stellte viele auf eine harte Probe.

"Wir sind auch noch nie hier gewesen", erklärte Will nur und verzichtete diesmal auf die langwierige und richtige Erklärung. Denn dies blieb ja immer an ihm hängen, da er ja nicht fliehen konnte. Das war einer dieser Punkte, die zu einer verlobung dazugehörten. Nur leider hatte man ihm das nicht schon früher gesagt. Oder dass Liz so eine Niete auf See war, dass sie immer noch den Luxus eines Passagiers hatte.

"Der Horizont ändert sich also mit dem Ort?" schlussfolgerte sie, woraufhin Will ihr automatisch widersprechen wollte, aber dann erkannte er, dass doch etwas Wahres daran war. Gewissermaßen.

"Da muss ich gleich mal Jack nach den genauen Zusammenhängen fragen", plabberte sie fröhlich weiter und setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Nicht, dass ich dir nicht zutraue, diese nicht zu kennen, aber ich will dich nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten." Sprachs und verschwand in der Menge der arbeitenden Crew.

"Och, ich hätte es verkraftet." Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, so hätte Will lieber Liz irgend etwas an den Kopf geworfen, als hier weiter an den Brassen zu zerren. Zumindest in den ersten fünf Minuten. Bis dahin hätte er sie sowieso so sehr verwirrt, dass sie freiwillig geflohen wäre. Aber jetzt war ihm diese kleine Pause verwehrt geblieben.

Und so zerrte er weiterhin hier und da und sollte auch schon zum Deckschrubben eingeteilt werden, als ihn ein Ruf aus dem Krähennest rettete, dass eine Insel in Sicht wäre. Auch Jack schien darüber mehr als froh zu sein und hetzte über das Deck, um neue Befehle auszuteilen, immer verfolgt von Liz, die ihn immer noch mit Fragen bombardierte. Will hingegen konnte sich im allgemeinen Chaos aus dem Staub machen.

Allerdings nur, bis wieder ein Ruf erklang, der diesmal auch viel dringlicher klang. Was wohl auch an den Kanonenkugeln lag, die das Wasser um die Pearl herum aufwühlten. Diese Frechheit musste gerächt werden, und so wurden alle Kanonen der Pearl besetzt, und da Will die besten, weil rum-ungeschädigsten Augen hatte, durfte er das Zielen übernehmen.

"Volle Breitseite, daneben bittesehr!" brüllte er über das ganze Schiff, da er wusste, dass die Chancen zu treffen höher waren, wenn die Crew daneben zielte. Und während die erste Salve losdonnerte, scheuchte er die Leute von den Kanonen auf der anderen Seite weg. Denn diese kannten immer noch nicht den Trick, Munition zu sparen, wenn man wirklich nur auf den Feind schoss.

"Feuert auf die Fische!" bekam er jetzt auch noch unnötige Verstärkung von Liz, trotzdem näherte sich das andere Schiff zum Entern, auch obwohl sie tatsächlich ein paar Mal getroffen hatten. Nur leider war keine Zeit zum Jubeln über diese Glückstreffer, denn die ersten Enterhaken flogen zu ihnen hinüber.

"Fertig zum Gefecht, fertig zum Verstecken!" brüllze jetzt auch noch Jack über das Schiff, und Will musste die Crew nun auch noch von den restlichen Kanonen wegjagen und ihnen zeigen, dass jett der Kampf mit Pistole und Schwert angebracher war. Und dass der Teil des Befehls über das Verstecken nur für den Captain galt. Den Grund dafür hatte er immer noch nicht verstanden, obwohl ihm das Jack schon oft erklärt hatte.

Vielleicht würde er es ja später verstehen, aber jetzt konnte er sich nur in den Kampf stürzen.

>

>

Dieser dauerte unverhofft kurz, und das nicht, weil sie schnell aufgeben mussten, so wie Will es erwartet hätte, sondern weil sich die gegnerische Mannschaft plötzlich von allein zurückzog. Schnell waren die enterhaken gelöst, und das fremde Schiff floh auf die andere Seite der Insel Auf der Pearl dagegen waren alle viel zu beschäftigt mit Jubeln, um dem Schiff zu folgen.

Außerdem fehlte jemand, der Befehle verteilte, aber das fiel den meisten erst auf, als die Sonne bereits im Zenit stand und keiner verkündete, dass man jetzt die Kombüse stürmen und den Koch nerven konnte. Voller Unbehagen sah man sich nach Jack um, aber konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Eine Zählung ergab, dass auch Anamaria, seine Ge... uhm... der erste Maat fehlte.

Flugs scharte sich alles um den Hauptmast, um die weitere Rangfolge abzulesen, die man dort nach einer durchzechten Nacht, als fast alle an Gedächtnisschwund litten, eingeritzt hatte. Als nächster stand Gibbs auf der Liste, der sich in weiser Voraussicht bereits betrunken hatte. Das Kommando auf diesem Schiff war nun mal so beliebt wie Fußpilz.

Also starrte man wieder auf die Liste, die nun aber durch einen Krakel gestört wurde, der erst später und unbemerkt hinzugefügt worden war. Von wem stammte dieser Krakel? War dies überhaupt rechtmäßig? Oder war dies nur ein herausgebrochener Splitter?

Auf jeden Fall war einfach ein Name an dieser Stelle der Liste zugefügt worden, und man beratschlagte, ob man dies so gelten lassen sollte, denn schließlich betraf es so nicht einem selbst, und der Nächste auf der Liste konnte seine Rumflasche wieder wegstecken. Andererseits würde der Neue auf der Liste vielleicht auch einen unheimlichen Verschleiß haben, und der Nächste konnte schon einmal anfangen mit Trinken.

Nach längerem Hin und Her, währenddessen der Koch das Mittagessen selbst verschlungen hatte, kam man endlich zu dem Entschluss, den Krakel anzuerkennen, auch weil dieser so unleserlich war, dass er nur vom Captain stammen konnte. Somit war der neue Befehlshaber gewählt, und alle drehten sich zu Will um, der die Zeit für eine Pause und einer angeblichen zahnärztlichen Untersuchung bei Liz genutzt hatte, die er mit seiner Zunge durchzuführen pflegte, um möglicherweise auftauchende Schmerzen zu verhindern. Offiziell zumindest.

Doch nun fühlte er sich langsam irgendwie beobachtet, und Liz ziemlich unwohl, und das nicht nur, weil Will zum Frühstück etwas mit Zwiebeln gegessen hatte. Daraufhin starrten beide ziemlich irritiert zurück, bis einer auf den ramponierten Mast zeigte und das Ergebnis der Lesestunde mitteilte.

"Was machen wir jetzt, Captain?" fragte da auch schon Gibbs aus der hintersten Ecke und überraschenderweise nüchtern. "Unseren früheren Captain und seine Ge... uhm... seinen Maat befreien, den Schatz einfach so holen oder Urlaub auf Tahiti machen?"

Völlig überwältigt von dem Vertrauen, das man ihm nun entgegenbrachte, schaute Will kurz zu Liz, die gerade sicherheitshalber ihr Messer versteckte, das sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte, da das Holz des Hauptmastes so verdammt hart war und das Messer vollkommen stumpf gemacht hatte.

"Lasst es uns auslosen!" Durch neuen Mut gestärkt und siegessicher schaute Will in die Gesichter seiner Crew, aber konntedort nur Unverständnis lesen. Die nächste Stunde verbrachte er dann damit zu erklären, was das Wort Auslosen bedeutete, räumte damit auch allgemeine, gesellschaftliche Missverständnisse aus dem Weg und hob so den IQ der gesamten Crew um mindestens zehn Punkte.

Dadurch konnte man ihm dann auch sagen, dass so etwas unter Piraten nicht üblich war, und er musste seinen ersten Befehl aussprechen. Da er aber vorher eine Entscheidung treffen musste, verfloss eine weitere Stunde. Die nutzte der Nächste auf der Liste, um sich zu betrinken, für den Fall, dass Wills Entscheidung gegen den Willen der Crew war. Was ja zur Tradition gehörte.

"Wir greifen das andere Schiff an, plündern es aus und gehen mit dem neu verdienten Geld in den Urlaub!" befahlt Will nun, und traditionsbewusst, wie die Crew nun einmal war, protestierte sie lautstark gegen diesen Befehl, ohne richtig darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Was sowieso selten genug war.

"Dann überfallen wir eben das Schiff, um den Captain und seine Ge... uhm... seinen Maat zu befreien, um mit ihnen gemeinsam den Schatz zu heben, aye?" Will hatte sich schnell einen neuen Befehl ausgedacht, der traditionsgemäß mit Begeisterungsstürmen angenommen wurde. Erst später wurde der Crew klar, dass sie immer noch ein Schiff überfallen mussten, was ja mit Arbeit und Gefahr verbunden war.

Dementsprechend mürrisch machten sie sich daran, das Schiff dazu zu bringen, dem Anderen zu folgen. Will begab sich ans Steuer, da sich der Captain nur dort aufhalten, aber wenigstens auch weiterhin unsinnige Befehle von sich geben durfte. Und da war natürlich noch eine zahnärztliche Untersuchung, die weitergeführt werden musste.


	2. Generalprobe

Der Koch war schon eifrig dabei, das Abendessen vorzubereiten, wobei er sich diesmal viel Mühe gab, da er annahm, dass er wieder alles allein essen würde, als die Pearl endlich die Insel umrundet hatte, und das fremde Schiff in Sicht kam. Alle Kanonen wurden besetzt, und Liz unter Deck geschickt, natürlich nur mit der Bestätigung, dass mit ihren Zähnen alles in Ordnung war.

So konnte sie den Koch damit quälen, dass sie sämtliche Radieschen-Vorräte vernichtete, und Will quälte die Crew an Deck mit ständig wechselnden Befehlen. Aber es war ja nicht seine Schuld, dass das Schiff versuchte, sich zu widersetzen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Oder die Crew einfach zurückschoss.

Aber er setzte es auf sein Pluskonto, dass die Pearl nun nicht mehr von wild herumfliegenden Kanonenkugeln getroffen wurde. Die befohlenen Richtungswechsel verwirrte nicht nur seine Crew, sondern auch die Andere. Und das sogar so sehr, dass sie sich kurzzeitig sogar selbst beschoss. Aber auch das schien nicht den erhofften Erfolg zu haben, und so ließen sie bald davon ab.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit endloser Kanonenkugelverschwendung konnte nun die Crw der Pearl selbst die Enterhaken auswerfen. Um unnötige Reden zu verhindern, ging Will als gutes Beispiel voran und schwang sich als Erster hinüber auf das andere Schiff, um sich dort gleich mit zwei Männern anzulegen. Dass der Eine ein Greis, und der Andere ein Jüngling war, wurde zum Glück übersehen.

Denn so folgte die Crew mit neuem Mut beseelt ihrem Captain auf Zeit und stürzte sich in den Kampf. Es wurde gemetzelt und geschlagen, gebrüllt und geflohen, und es bemerkte keiner, dass sich Will ins Unterdeck verzog, um seelenruhig nach Jack und Ana zu suchen. Das Vorrecht des Captains.

Er durchsuchte wirklich jede Kabine, sah sogar in Schubladen und in der Brigg nach, aber er konnte die beiden nicht finden. Was bedeutete, dass er noch einmal suchen musste, und diesmal auch in der Kombüse. Nach einem üppigen Mahl, da sein Koch sicher inzwischen alles selbst gegessen hatte, konnte er immer noch keinen Erfolg verzeichnen.

Mit gefülltem Bauch, aber trotzdem nicht sehr guter Laune kehrte er dann an Deck zurück, um nur festzustellen, dass er die Crew nicht hätte allein lassen dürfen. Denn sie schien sich irgendwann dazu entschlossen zu haben, wieder zu verlieren und sich zurück auf die Pearl drängen zu lassen.

Dementsprechend überrascht, da Will keineswegs einen solchen Befehl gegeben hatte, starrte er seiner Crew hinterher und wurde eigentlich nur übersehen, weil die andere Crew lieber Witze riss und sich anderweitig über die Crew der Pearl lustig machte. Dabei übersah sie auch, dass ihr eigenes Schiff beträchtliche Schlagseite hatte, da ein paar Glückstreffer Lecks geschlagen hatten.

Durch diese Schlagseite konnte sich wiederum Will ganz leicht zur Reling rollen lassen und so geschwind und ungesehen seiner Crew folgen. Diese beratschlagte gerade, auch welche Art und Weise man den Witzen begegnen sollte. Ignorieren, fluchen oder auch mit Witzen antworten? Die schon angesprochene Schlagseite würde zumindest Letzeres ganz einfach machen, aber man wollte doch lieber auf den Befehl des Captains warten.

"Angriff!" brüllte nun dieser über das Deck, und gewohnheitsgemäß wurde dieser sofort mit lautem Geschrei abgelehnt. Will rollte daraufhin nur mit den Augen und wartete ab, bis auch die Witzwelle von gegenüber über ihn gerollt war, bevor er es ein zweites Mal versuchte.

"Auf zum Urlaub nach Tahiti!"

Entweder war die Crew damit einverstanden, oder alle zweiten Befehle wurden angenommen, jedenfalls machte sich die Crew tatsächlich daran, das Schiff hier weg und irgendwo anders hin zu bringen. Voller Zufriedenheit zeigte Will der anderen Crew eine lange Nase, die aber damit beschäftigt war, ihre Lecks zu stopfen.

Als das Schiff dann außer Sichtweite war, beendete Will seine Tätigkeit und drehte sich zu seiner Crew um, die sich darum stritt, in welcher Richtung Tahiti eigentlich lag. Die Vermutungen reichten über alle Himmelsrichtungen, und es wurden sogar Mutmaßungen über oben und unten laut. Allerdings wurde die angebliche Adresse Seitengasse 16 sofort abgestritten.

Auch trat Liz nun wieder an seine Seite, nachdem sie das Wettessen mit dem Koch verloren hatte, und so konnte Will seinen nächsten Befehl über das Deck brüllen. Wegen mehrerer geheimer Übungen konnte man ihn jetzt auch im Unterdeck hören. Und sogar in der Brigg. Oder auch nicht, da dort im Moment sowieso keiner residierte. Alles war möglich, und der Beweis musste später erbracht werden.

"Setzt alle Segel und ab nach Tahiti!" Dies wollte er nicht wirklich, aber er hatte noch mehr gelernt, nämlich dass dieser Befehl abgelehnt werden müsste. Zum Glück wurde er es tatsächlich, und lange beor die Crew merkte, dass ihr gerade ein Urlaub durch die Lappen gegangen war.

"Dann also Anker werfen und einen Landetrupp zusammenstellen!" brüllte Will freudig über das Deck, da sein Plan funktioniert hatte. "Lasst uns den Captain und seine Ge... uhm... seinen ersten Maat retten!"

"Aye, und im Arsch ist es finster", murmelten einige der Crew beleidigt, obwohl sie sich ja selbst in den Schlamassel reingeritten hatten.

"Ich glaube, sie wollen ein Lob oder einen Anreiz", mutmaßte da Liz mit Hilfe ihrer langjährigen Erfahrung mit einem gewissen Commodore, der dies aber auch nur war, weil er genauso beleidigt war, wenn er mal nicht befördert wurde.

Will ließ sich dies durch den Kopf gehen, verspeiste dabei ein von Liz mitgebrachtes gegrilltes Hühnerbein und hatte sich dann endlich zu einem Anreiz entschlossen. Noch nie war Liz so stolz auf ihren intelligenten Will gewesen, der sich so gut als Captain machte.

"Hört mal, Leute, ich weiß jetzt, warum wir den Captain befreien sollten." Erwartungsvoll blickte er umher, wartete eine halbe Stunde, bis er die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich ruhen fühlte, und ließ dann die Bombe platzen.

"Sollen wir den Schatz etwa alleine tragen?"

>

>

Das wollte die Crew auf keinen Fall riskieren, und so machte man sich sofort daran, die Pearl in eine sichere Bucht zu navigieren und dort zu parken. Dann wurden Freiwillige für den Landetrupp gesucht, aber natürlich meldete sich keiner zum Kistenschleppen und den anderen gefährlichen Dingen, die auf der Insel passieren konnten.

So konnte Will endlich sein geliebtes Auslosen ausprobieren, und nach erneutem stundenlangen Erklärens wurde diese Methode tatsächlich benutzt, da alle anderen Ideen, Freiwillige zu finden, immer mit einem gewissen Verschleiß an Crewmitgliedern behaftet war. Als dann auch endlich beschlossen war, dass Proteste nicht anerkannt wurden, war eine Schar Freiwillige gefunden.

"Boote zu Wasser oder Schwimmen!" befahl Will und verabschiedete sich von Liz mit einer weiteren zahnärzlichen Untersuchung. Erst danach erklärte sie ihm, dass sie mitkommen würde. Proteste waren ja jetzt verboten, und damit auch seine. Auch Wimmern und Flehen stießen auf taube Ohren.

Also ließ Will seinen Unmut an der Crew aus, die durch seinen Befehl so verwirrt war, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie zustimmen oder ablehnen sollte, und wenn, dann welchen Teil davon? Es wurden auch schon die ersten Lose gezogen, aber da verlor Will die Geduld.

"Geht schwimmen!" rief er in der Annahme, dass sie jetzt alle zu den Booten stürmen würden, aber dann saß er allein mit Liz in seinem Boot und sah den Freiwilligen hinterher, die sich körperlich ertüchtigen und zur Insel schwammen. So ließ er das Boot selbst zu Wasser und beschwerte sich, wie hart das Leben als Captain doch war.

Während er so in Richtung Ufer paddelte, zeigte Liz den Anderen den richtigen Weg zum Ufer, wobei sie mehr oder weniger schnell merkte, dass Angaben wie rechts oder links nicht viel brachten, da man so schnell im Kreis schwamm und die anderen Schwimmer verwirrte. Aber als sie dann vorschlug, zum Schiff zu schwimmen, fand man das Ufer recht schnell.

Will sah seinen Job als Captain in Gefahr und kam nun auch endlich am Ufer an. Sogleich befahl er allen, ruhig zu sein und Spuren zu suchen, aber robbte dann selbst durch das Unterholz, während man ein Schwein über dem Lagerfeuer briet, das durch den Lärm einen Herzanfall erlitten hatte, und dabei laute und schweinische Lieder sang, die aber von europäischen Schweinen handelten.

Nach seiner Rückkehr verzehrte Will den Rest des Schweines und scheuchte die Meute in den Dschungel hinein, wo sie sich nun doch endlich langsam und leise zum Lagerplatz der feindlichen Crew vorkämpfte, wo auch Jack und Ana gefangen waren. Aber auch nur, weil Will ihnen eingeredet hatte, dass die Verwandtschaft des Schweins sich grausam rächen würde, wenn sie die Crew entdeckten.

Bald hatten sie einen wunderbaren Blick auf das andere Lagerfeuer, beobachteten fasziniert, wie sich Jack und Ana trotz Fesseln befummelten, oder das Schachspiel neben dem Feuer in die entscheidene Phase trat. Zum Glück gab es auch eine Werbepause in Form eines schief gesungenen Piratenliedes, die viele für den Gang hinter die nächste Palme nutzten.

Die Lieferung der gerösteten Ameisen traf noch rechtzeitig ein, bevor die Fummelei für die Androhung von Folter unterbrochen wurde. Das Knabbern wurde von Jack Beteuerungen übertönt, nichts von einem Schatz zu wissen, oder einer Karte, die einem betrunkenen Piraten von einem jungen Kerl abgeluchst wurde, oder jemals in seinem Leben mit Ana rungefummelt zu haben.

Angesichts dieser Aussage wurde nun beschlossen, über die Foltermethode zu diskutieren. Es standen Fingerverdrehen, Haareausreißen, Levitenlesen und Ariensingen zur Auswahl, und während der Diskussion wurde in den Büschen Wetten angenommen, welche Foltermethode es nun sein sollte. Liz gewann, die als Einzige auf Haareausreßen getippt hatte.

Dies verärgerte nun wiederum Will, der seine Ameisen auf Levitenlesen gesetzt hatte, sodass er alle zurück zum Strand scheuchte, um dort nun selbst eine Diskussion zu beginnen. Das Thema war: "Wie befreie ich den Captain und seine Ge... uhm seinen ersten Maat, ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen". Dabei waren sämtliche Vorschläge erlaubt.

Nachdem Vorschläge wie Lager ausbrennen, alle erschießen, verhungern lassen und ignorieren gefallen waren, formulierte Will das Thema in.: "Wie muss ich den Schatz nicht selber tragen" um und rief so unter seinen Leuten wahre Geistesblitze hervor. Ein abgenagtes Schwein später konnte er den Plan in Worte fassen.

"Also, wir umzingeln das Lager, schalten leise sämtliche Wachen aus, fesseln ebenso leise diejenigen, die schlafen, und überrumpeln den Rest im Morgengrauen", flüsterte er verschwörerisch. "Dann lassen wir uns von Jack zu dem Schatz führen, lassen ihn auch die Kisten schleppen, und wenn wir in Tortuga sind, spenden wir den Schatz einem wohltätigem Zweck."

Da alle müde von den langen Diskussionen waren, verzichtete man auf das übliche Widersprechen und nickte nur. Beim letzten Punkt stutzten zwar einige, aber da man das Wort wohltätig nicht kannte, ließ man es auf sich beruhen. Es bedeutete sicherlich "unter der Crew aufteilen".

"Dann auf in den Kampf zu blutig Morgen!" rief Will enthusiastisch und stürmte los, aber stoppte bald, da ihm keiner folgte.

"Befreien wir den Schatzträger?" versuchte er es noch einmal und wurde nun fast überrannt. Er konnte nur folgen und hoffen, dass man sich an den Plan erinnern würde.


End file.
